


Not Today

by PiecesOfScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers flare between Mulder and Scully when it comes to doing the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kristin for being my amazing beta. I owe you everything, love. You owe me nothing.

“That’s bullshit, Mulder, and you know it!” She yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. 

He sat back in his chair with a look of shock spread evenly across his face. She may as well have slapped him.

“I-,” he started.

“You’re just trying to justify the plane tickets and rooms for the expense report,” she interrupted. “Again, I might add.”

“Justify nothing, Scully. You were there, you saw it,” he said through gritted teeth. He stood up, leaving his hands firmly planted on the desk. He could feel his blood pressure rising at the thought of having this argument again, and needed to keep himself grounded. They were in their basement office, but that hadn’t stopped the occasional passerby looking for a box of staples from hearing one of their more heated discussions in the past.

Scully closed her eyes, held her breath, and bore down in an attempt to slow her rapidly beating heart. Her face flushed an angry shade of red.

“You put down whatever you need to, Mulder, but I’m not writing that report,” she said as she gathered her blazer and purse from her chair. Mulder rocked back on his heels for a second as he watched her walk to the door.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked as her hand reached for the doorknob. 

“I’m fine,” she said over her shoulder as she opened the door.

“No you’re not, Scully. What did I do this time?” Mulder crossed the few feet that separated them, hovering behind her.

Scully slammed the door shut and spun around, nearly running face first into his chest. “I’m not having this fucking fight with you today, Mulder, so just give me some space. Why do you do that? Why can’t you just respect people’s need for personal space? People have boundaries, Mulder. Do you even know what those are?” Her heart pounded so hard that she was positive it was about to pound right out of her chest. She could practically feel her breasts bounce with each solid beat.

Mulder nearly laughed out of frustration, but backed up a step. “That’s what all of this is about?” He yelled back, arms outstretched. “You’ve been acting like this for 3 days, Scully. I highly doubt this is over my disregard for boundaries.”

Her voice dropped an octave as she said, “Like what?”

He stared at her for a second, shook his head, then turned to walk away. Her belongings dropped to the floor by her feet as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of her.

“I’ve been like what, Mulder?” She said, over-enunciating every word.

“I’m not doing this,” he replied backing away again.

She grabbed his tie and jerked him back towards her so forcefully that the front of his body collided into hers. His arms shot out on either side of her, his hands landing flat against the wall caging her in. She pulled again on his tie, bringing his face just an inch from hers.

“Not doing what,” she whispered hoarsely. He was so close that he could smell the little dab of perfume she’d applied behind her ears and in the hollow of her jaw hours earlier. He breathed deep and heavily, his chest dramatically rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes, normally filled with concern and compassion, were full of anger and determination. She swiftly tipped her chin up, and licked slowly from his bottom lip to his top.

He stood up straight, brushing her hands aside. “Knock it off, Scully.” She reached out, grabbing him by the waist of his pants, and pulled him back to her. Her hand grasped his, hiking up her skirt, and placing it onto her thigh. His fingers instinctively contracted, gripping tightly. Her other hand snaked around the back of his neck, bringing his ear to her mouth.

“Are you saying no?” she whispered, then darted her tongue out to flick his earlobe.

He grunted, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his other hand coming to a rest at her waist. She took her hand from her thigh, and dragged it to the V where her legs met. He could feel the heat and wetness through her panties seep through to the tips of his fingers. It took every ounce of self restraint for him to not begin stroking her pussy through the cotton.

“Just tell me to stop, Mulder, and I will.”

His mouth crashed against hers, his tongue invading her mouth, and his will power drained to nothing. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. A glutteral moan escaped from the lower depths of her chest, as two of his fingers pushed her underwear aside and plunged palm deep into her wetness. He curled his fingers, applying pressure her g-spot at the front of her pelvis, causing her hips to buck in his hand. His mouth trailed across her jawline and down to her neck, as her hands blindly fumbled at his belt buckle. His tongue dipped into the hallow spot above her clavicle. His teeth nipped at the delicate skin as she unfastened his pants letting them drop to the floor. With each moan that slipped past her lips his cock throbbed in response. Her precise fingers worked to unbutton her blouse. The front clasp of her bra was quickly undone, exposing her perfectly round breasts.

“Fuck me, Mulder.”

Her fingers slipped below the waistband of his boxer briefs, inching them down as far as she could reach, offering a much needed release for his dick, then quickly dropped her panties. His hands gripped her thighs just below her ass, and lifted her up to pin her against the wall. The sound of her high heels hitting the floor didn’t register for either of them, as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their lips met again in a ferocious kiss, their tongues clashing. Her fingers wove into his hair, grabbing a handful to pull his head back and release her mouth.

“Now. Fuck me, now,” she said impatiently.

He took his cock in his hand, and nudged the tip at her opening. Her head tipped back in anticipation, but groaned when he continued to tease.

“Mulder.”

He leaned his face forward and licked the bottom of her chin. “You have to keep quiet, Scully,” he said, and then thrust himself deep into her. She gasped at the feeling of him fully inside of her, but barely had time to fully react as she was overwhelmed with the sensation of him immediately fucking her. No slow strokes like when they made love. His hands gripped her ass cheeks tightly, as he bounced her on his dick. 

“Oh, god,” she moaned, her eyes half closed. 

“Be quiet,” he hissed, gripping her ass tighter. His hands were like vice grips. She was sure she would have ten little souvenir bruises the next day, marking his territory, and the thought thrilled her. With her ankles locked tight behind his back and arms around her neck, she overworked every muscle in her body trying to keep up with the quick pace he’d set. Her fingers worked their way back into his hair, grasping a fist full, and pulled hard. 

“Harder, Mulder.”

He pushed her back roughly against the wall, using his weight to hold her in place, and began to push into her slow and deep, the tip of him bumping the far end of her cervix. She could feel every single glorious inch of him.

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, the sensation almost overwhelming, her nails clawed at his back. If he hadn’t been still wearing his shirt, she’d have drawn blood. Her spine rubbed the wall with each thrust, like a dirty piece of laundry against a washboard. The wonderful tingling sensation began to spark and tighten at the edges of her ribs. Her breath hitched in her lungs as each time he filled her to the max, it felt like little fireworks had been set off in her chest, radiating outwards. “Fuck, Mulder,” she nearly whined, “I’m, oh god, gonna come.”

He pushed into her with more force, making her throw her head back against the wall with a muffled ‘thump’. “Quiet, Sc-ully,” he choked out, trying to control his own breathing so that he didn’t come first. He was so close. Harder. Deeper.

“I, almost.” Each breath of hers matched his thrusts, punctuated with a low moan.

One last push, and her world shattered, starting in her chest and then rippling out throughout the rest of her body. Mulder quickly pressed his mouth to hers, consuming the screams she hadn’t even realized she was letting out. Her vaginal walls contracted violently around his cock, pushing him over the edge just as she was finally starting to come down from her orgasm. He pressed his face to her neck, muffling a primal groan as he emptied himself into her. Scully pressed kisses to the side of his face, her fingertips tracing lazily on the back of his neck.

“Jesus, Scully,” his voice shakey. He gently set her to her feet, brushing a kiss on her forehead. By the time he had his pants back up and buttoned, Scully had buttoned her shirt, put on her heels, and stuffed her panties into her purse.

“Are we ok?” He asked while he buckled his belt.

“Hmm?” Scully walked to the door.

“Me and you. We’re ok, right?”

She stopped at the door, and watched him for a second. “Of course. I’ve always wanted to fuck you in this office,” she said with a smile. “I just didn’t want to do the paperwork.” Then she walked out the door.


End file.
